Hello, Hello, Where Did You Go
by JackValentine
Summary: Another fic about Sheamus and my beloved OMC :)


**TITLE: **Hello, Hello, Where Did You Go

**AUTHOR: **JackValentine

**BETA: **Souffle&Daleks

**PAIRING: **Sheamus (Stephen Farrelly)/OMC

**RATING: **NC-17

**GENRE: **Romance

**SIZE: **Mini

**WARNINGS: **None

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Well… This "happened" when Sheamus was 29 and my pretty OMC Dan was 18.

They both live in Dublin. So that means this takes place before Sheamus moved to the US. And, as some of you might know, he used to work as a club security guard in some clubs.

Now I wanna say a couple of words about my OMC. His name is Daniel Eagan; he's got big brown eyes and short brown hair. He's 5'9'' and pretty pale.

And in this fic his character is shown a little bit differently. Here you can see the "wild and young" Dan, the way he used to be before all this almost-relationship with Stephen that tamed him and changed him.

Oh and the picture is what Sheamus looked like at this period of time more or less.

**DISCLAIMER: **Do not own Sheamus, but Daniel Eagan is my very own creation and he is totally and completely MINE.

Stephen heard some screams and other muffled sounds flowing from the right side of the club's main hall through the bass of the music. He sighed and stared into the darkness, not being blinded with the spotlights, as he already got used to it. Farrelly didn't want trouble, especially now, when his work time was already ending. Tonight was pretty calm, which was good for him. A club security guard that doesn't like bustle and violence, weird, huh? But by the concatenation of circumstances Stephen got this job, which he was doing reluctantly.

So Stephen was staring into the crowd, trying to find the source of the sounds. Finally, he spotted two guys, who were shouting at each other and looked like there was a fight going on. A pretty fit and tall jock was impending on a skinny, younger-looking boy, who didn't seem to be scared though. But as soon as Farrelly sighed and started worming through the dense mass of people to prevent whatever was going on, he noticed that the guys were moving towards the exit and soon withdrawed, making their issues none of Stephen's business.

OOO

Making his way to the bus stop, Stephen was yawning and fighting the warm wave of sleep trying to take over him. He didn't get used to this really screwed up regimen yet and his body was still resisting, barely successful though. Walking past a seemingly abandoned dead end between the two brick buildings, he suddenly noticed it wasn't empty. Stephen stopped and kept his ears open for a moment. He heard the swearing and some weak screams. Farrelly tiptoed into the dead end and saw three guys in leather jackets. Two of them were simply standing there, while the other one seemed to be busy with something. Just now, Stephen saw the forth guy. He was sitting on the ground, backed to the wall. His hair was messy and he had a descent amount of blood on his lower lip. Farrelly recognized him. It was the guy he saw in the club. And he clearly wasn't an ordinary boy. He was beaten up and helpless, but still looked brave. Just a child, looking 18-19 years old, so unafraid. There was something fascinating in how there was not a glimpse of fear in his eyes.

Stephen couldn't just leave him there, so he stepped forward and grabbed the jock's shoulder.

- Hey, man. What do you want from the guy?

He just dumped Farrelly's hand off his shoulder and gave him an angry look.

- That's not your business. Go where you came from, before you regret ever talking to me, freak.

Now Stephen was already getting angry.

- Listen…

But the twerp didn't let him finish, as he turned around and his fist connected with Farrelly's jaw. Stephen rubbed his palm against his cheekbone and saw that there was blood. He hummed and a rather scary grin appeared on his face. By now, the jock realized it was all leading to no good. But it was too late to back up, as the huge iron fist of Stephen clashed into his scared face, nearly shattering it and making him fall on the ground, right beside the skinny brown-haired guy. His pals rushed to him, trying to pick him from the ground.

- Don't you dare lay a finger on me, - rumbled Stephen, - on me or him.

The jock and his buddies ran away scared. Farrelly approached the skinny guy, who was still sitting on the ground and reached out, offering the guy his hand.

- Are you okay?

He hovered for a second, clearly being surprised that someone actually helped him, and wiped the blood off his chin.

- Yeah… Yes, I'm okay. You? You're bleeding.

When the former-victim was already standing feet on the ground, Stephen finally took a look at his hand. His knuckles were shattered.

- Nah, I'm fine. Trifle, - but suddenly his sight fell on his watch, - Oh damn!

- What's wrong?

- I think I missed my bus.

Farrelly groaned quietly. His day was the worst ever. He had an argument with his girlfriend before going to work, and now he missed his bus, which meant he was going to be at least an hour late home.

- Ermm maybe you can wait for the next one at my place? It's just like a 5-minute walk from here. And I guess I owe you, I mean you saved me, dammit!

Stephen almost forgot that the guy was there, so he stared at him for a moment and then nodded.

- Yeah… Fine.

The brunette smiled awkwardly and offered his hand.

- My name is Daniel. Daniel Eagan.

- Stephen.

OOO

They were already walking for a couple of minutes, completely silent. So Stephen decided to interrupt this awkward silence.

- Soo… What did this jerk want from you? – He asked.

- Oh, this guy… He's my crazy-ex, you know, - Said Daniel, - His name is Dirk. And if you remove the "r", you'll realize how perfectly it matches his personality. At first everything was fine, but…

- Umm, wait…

- What?

- Your… Ex? That means you're… Ermm… Um… Not that there's something wrong with it! I mean…

- Gay? Yeah. Got a problem with that?

Farrelly just shook his head and remained silent for the rest of the walk.

OOO

Stephen was sitting on the high bar stool, leaning on the tabletop, in the pretty tiny, but cozy kitchen, while Daniel was thrashing about the room, searching for something in the drawers.

- I guess I should have offered you something to drink or so, - said Eagan, - But I thought I should deal with my bleeding first, - he chuckled.

Farrelly just smiled and nodded, once again being amazed by the attitude of his new friend. It seemed like he was never afraid or upset. He had such a powerful charge of optimism, like if nothing could break him.

Meanwhile Daniel already washed all the blood off, found the antiseptic salve and was rubbing it in his lower lip, which was split in several places and was hurting really badly, but his mood was still on, as he was 90 percent sure that Dirk won't bother him anymore. "This cowardly cheating bastard" – he thought and closed the tube.

- Now let's see what you got, - said Dan.

He grabbed a couple of cotton pads and soaked one of them in the cold water.

He then approached the counter-table and sat on the stool opposite Stephen.

- Show me your knuckles.

Farrelly took a look at his fist, as he almost forgot there was blood.

- Oh, come on, it's nothing.

Daniel leaned in closer.

- Give me your hand.

Stephen heard the iron notes in Eagan's voice. Farrelly realized there was no way he could avoid this rather aggressive will to help, so he sighed and obeyed. Daniel took his hand and rinsed the damaged skin with water. He then proceeded to work on the wounds with the salve. Stephen was just sitting there watching him. Farrelly nearly started enjoying it, because Egan's fingers were all of a sudden so tender, and he treated Stephen so gently. A complete stranger, Farrelly got so much attention and care and was treated so nicely, like he never was… Even by his girlfriend.

Now, Steve realized his thoughts went way too far, so he just concentrated on what Daniel was doing.

- Thanks, - muttered Farrelly, as Dan was done with his knuckles.

- Wait, there's something on your cheek as well, - said Eagan and moved a little closer, - Damn, this jerk hit you **that** hard! Well, still not as hard as he got in return, - Steve chuckled, - let me see.

Eagan took a little piece of cotton and rubbed the antiseptic onto the wound carefully.

- What?

- Nothing, - Farrelly smiled.

- Come on... Don't look at me like that. I'm just checking out the wound. I don't run around making people gay or something.

Suddenly, Daniel felt something warm and soft on his cheekbone. Just when it seemed to him like it was just a bug of his mind, he felt another touch closer to his chin, which, just like the first one, was most likely a… Kiss?

- What the…

But before Daniel could finish whatever he was going to say, the inevitable happened. He felt Stephen's lips on his, involving him into a tender, slow kiss. Remembering Eagan's split lips, Steve kissed him as carefully and mildly as he could. Daniel, not even noticing it, started responding to Stephen's caress, slowly and uncertainly. Eagan couldn't deny that he loved every second of it. The kiss was so sweet and so caring, nobody has ever kissed Daniel so tenderly and… lovingly?

But as their lips parted, the magic seemed to fade away immediately.

- I think I better go.

It was the first thing Stephen said, before even breathing in after the kiss. He panicked. He was scared of what he had just done. So he avoided looking at Daniel and got up, grabbing his jacket.

While Eagan was just sitting there, his eyes wide open, looking at his night guest. Daniel couldn't find the strength to stop Steve from leaving.

OOO

Late Saturday morning. Well, a very late morning. 1 p.m. But for Daniel it was still morning, as he woke up just about an hour ago. He still wasn't that fresh, as he didn't sleep for so long, after the events of that night.

Daniel couldn't get Stephen out of his head. He understood that after what his intercessor had done, he would probably try hard to forget anything and everything related to Eagan, especially being a straight guy. However, Daniel still was tortured by the thoughts and flashes of memories. This kiss… Wasn't just a kiss. It was something special. And no matter how hard Dan tried, he couldn't convince himself that it was just an illusion created by his lovesick mind. So here he was, drinking the third cup of coffee in a row, pretending that nothing had ever happened.

Suddenly, he heard the doorbell ring. Having no idea who could it be and not willing no know that much, Daniel opened the door.

- It's you! – Shouted Eagan, shocked.

- Yes, It's me. Can I come in?

Daniel nodded and moved, letting Stephen in. He crossed the living-room and sat on the sofa, not even saying a thing. "Well, that's rude" – thought Dan, but still sat next to his unexpected guest, forgiving him silently, still thankful for what Farrelly has done the day before.

- You look terrible, - and it was true. Stephen had huge black circles under his eyes and even seemed to look older than yesterday, - What happened?

Farrelly buried his face in his hands and sighed.

- My girlfriend dumped me. She's been fucking my brain about me not being at home overnight for ages and now she's gone. And I suddenly realized I had nobody to talk to. I'm so alone. So… So alone. So I thought you might… Well, I don't know. But that's not what scares me the most. I feel… Something… Something…

He suddenly broke off and lifted his head. He took a long look at Daniel and breathed in.

- I shouldn't have come. Sorry. I better go.

Farrelly got up and Eagan got up as well.

- Wait.

Daniel walked closer to Stephen and grabbed the buckle of his belt, not breaking the eye-contact, looking at Farrelly bottom-up, searching for something that could stop him in Stephen's eyes. However, he only found the surprise there and… Was it… It seemed to Daniel like he saw the desire in the bigger man's eyes, and it was the little thing that convinced him that he was going the right way. Eagan got on his knees beside Stephen and undid his buckle, then proceeding to unbuttoning his jeans. Daniel pulled Farrelly's boxers down and took his quite big, thick cock in his hand, jerking it off slowly, hearing Stephen's soft moans and sighs like through a layer of cotton, Dan abstracted out of reality and concentrated on what he was doing.

As the redhead's cock was getting bigger and heavier in Eagan's hands, swollen and juicy with desire, Daniel realized he completely loved it. Even though Eagan was pretty familiar to blowjobs, Stephen's cock was one of the biggest he had ever seen, and as he took it in his mouth he almost moaned at the feeling of him being filled to the bottom of his throat with the aroused, pulsing, begging flesh. When Daniel moved his mouth up and down the shaft, tracing his lips upon the sensitive skin gently, his hands rested against his accident lover's hips, he felt Stephen's body shaking. Never has anyone been so eager for Eagan's caresses, and, in the same time, Steve didn't rush him, didn't jerk back and forth, he didn't even touch Daniel, he was just taking what he was given and not asking for more. Farrelly accepted each and every move of Dan's wet, warm, naughty mouth with such gratefulness, that he made Eagan enjoy it and want to give Stephen as much pleasure as he could, so Daniel was sucking so hard, working with his nimble tongue, barely catching his breath, almost choking. And as Farrelly came, Eagan gladly swallowed every single drop of it.

OOO

Stephen was standing in the very same kitchen, backed to the wall. It was rather heartbreaking, watching your "lover" wash his mouth after the best blowjob of your life.

As Daniel was done, he grabbed a towel, wiped his mouth and hands clean and approached Steve.

- So?

Farrelly noticed that there was some blood on Daniel's lips and on the towel. His wounds were still there and Stephen suddenly caught himself thinking, that it made him so unbearably sorry for Dan. Farrelly even felt a momentary will to grab Daniel, hold him close and never let go.

- So?..

- So, you were upset, I relieved your stress. I did everything I could. I don't mean to be rude, but… Go home, maybe?

Stephen was surprised for a second but then he thought, what else could happen? So he just did so: went home. Even though he obeyed, he still couldn't believe Daniel all of a sudden became so cold and indifferent.

Dan couldn't believe it either. As Steve left and the door closed, Eagan sat down on the stool and placed his hands on the sides of his head, squeezing it, and breathing roughly, trying to sort the mess out. He felt like crying, or shouting, or whatever else that could help him dull these inexplicable emotions. This cold shell he was hiding behind worked, but he was still hurting. Daniel couldn't fight this stupid, reckless… Feeling. For the complete stranger, this redhead. Tall, huge, muscular, but somehow such a gentle and tender man.

OOO

Standing opposite the closed door, in the middle of the night, Stephen was determined like never before. In the darkness, he was breathing deeply and loudly, trying to catch the right moment to ring the doorbell. The whole day, and evening he was thinking, thinking and thinking. And he came to a very clear conclusion. It was now or never. That's it. He sighed and rang.

Dan opened the door and saw the silhouette in the dark that he immediately recognized.

- You! – He screamed desperately, not even thinking about the peacefully sleeping neighbors, - What do you want from me?!

But Stephen just stepped in and hugged Daniel, pressing him the closest he could, but still gently enough.

Dan was shouting, Steve wasn't listening.

- Why can't you just leave me alone! – moaned Eagan, trying to push the bigger man away, but with no result at all. Farrelly was just holding him, like nothing could break this embrace, - Why can't you live your life! Why, why always me! You!.. You don't know me! I don't know you! You're just a creepy big man I happened to suck off!

- I'm not that creepy, - Stephen couldn't hold back a smile.

- Let me go! Just… Just go away! Leave me alone! Let me GO, for fuck's sake!

- No, - whispered Farrelly quietly against the skin of Daniel's neck, and then started covering it with the softest and tenderest kisses ever. From the sensitive curve at the bottom of his neck up to his adam's apple and cheekbones, so slowly and carefully it made Daniel let out a soft moan of pleasure outbursting into a groan of despair. Eagan was so angry at himself for being so weak, for not being able to resist this unbelievable, cosmic tenderness.

- No, no , no, no, no, don't… - Daniel was already hoarse, so he switched to a sandy whisper, begging, nearly crying, hating himself for surrendering, - Stop it, stop, please…

- I'm sorry, Daniel, I'm so sorry, - murmured Stephen between the kisses, - But I can't. I… Just… Can't.

Eagan howled quietly and all of a sudden snuggled to Farrelly, nuzzling Stephen's shoulder and grasping at the back of his t-shirt desperately.

- I hate you. – He whispered right into the bigger man's shoulder, who already stopped spreading kissed all over Daniel's neck and now buried his face in Eagan's chocolate-brown hair.

- I know…

- You're… You're nuts.

- Yeah, I know…

- Will you stay?

- Yes.

Dan lifted his head and looked right into Stephen's eyes, with his huge brownies framed with unbelievably long lashes.

- And don't you dare disappear again.


End file.
